I'll pleasure you, Mommy
by Maybe-I'm-Not-Normal
Summary: No matter what, Daddy always pleased Mommy. Even in the most teasing way. TamaKyo-Yaoi-BDSM-Smut/Lemon


**TamaKyo Smut! BDSM~~ I can't! It's lemon! Dot like don't read! Uke!Kyoya x Seme!Tamaki! **

**To the guest- Thanks! :D I'm glad you pointed that out! I'm getting better and this was my first lemon. Plus I would randomly type and update this Doc when it came to mind and I would forget. Forgive me! **

* * *

><p>It was a (not so)normal day at the Host Club. All the girls were at Lobelia's-not including Haruhi- so the Hosts were lounging around. That's why today was perfect. Tamaki and Kyoya had been trying out new kinks and positions for a few weeks now and today was the chance. Tamaki had two dials in his pocket; two dials he had been playing with. Both teased Kyoya almost over the edge.<p>

Dial one controlled a 10-inch-long, 3-inch-wide vibrator happily placed against Kyoya's abused prostate. To stop the poor teased raven haired teen from climaxing, a vibrating cock ring had been placed on. Kyoya was currently siting the corner, with nobody paying attention to him. He began to grind slowly against his own hand. His other hand was still writing. He has had this damn teasing vibrating toy in his slick and twitching hole all day!

_Oh god. _

Tamaki turned the toys up. Sweat dropped off his brow. _'Damn you Tamaki' _he thought, biting roughly on his tongue to contain a moan. Longing built in his chest and his pencil shook. Tamaki, across the room, grinned softly, eyes still scanning over his book. He noticed Kyoya grinding and turned the toys down. He gave a stern look at his Uke.

The day ended and the couple climbed into Tamaki's limo. Things started getting heated when Tamaki raised the barrier between them and the driver. Tamaki looked at the squirming youth. "What do you need, baby?" He whispered into Kyoya's ear. Kyoya whimpered. "Stop teasing. Please." He whispered. Tamaki grinned and unbuckled Kyoya's black belt.

He palmed the younger through his silk blue boxers. Kyoya's member twitched. Tamaki grinned and tugged the waistband of his lover's boxers just enough so his member sprang out. Kyoya's five inch erection was dripping with pre-cum. The metal cock rang was tightened around the base with small vibrators installed into the metal. Two rubber red cock rings were also there; one attached to his sensitive tip and the other was wrapped around his soft sacs. Tamaki licked his lips and stroked Kyoya's manhood lazily.

Kyoya's was thrown back in a silent scream. He was so sensitive after a full day of teasing. He gripped the seat and tried not to thrust up into Tamaki's talented fingers. "O-Oh-!" He moaned out, legs twitching. "Hm. Does that feel good? After having a big vibrator up your tiny asshole?" Tamaki sneered. He knew Kyoya loved dirty talk. "What have you been thinking about?" Tamaki asked, fingernails digging into Kyoya's silt. An absolute filthy moan left Kyoya's mouth and his hips twitched.

"You." He answered breathlessly. Tamaki massaged his balls softly and dragged one finger up his length, collecting a drop of pre-cum. He licked the substance from his finger sexually, while still playing with Kyoya's sacs. "When we get home.. I'll pleasure you, Mommy." He whispered, slipping his hand up to stroke Kyoya again. Kyoya whimpered, cursing himself. He shouldn't show all this weakness- but _if Tamaki would do that again- _another moan left Kyoya's lips and his hips twitched again. His eyes were close and his head was tilted back, lips parted and legs shaky. If this wasn't the sexiest thing Tamaki has ever seen, he didn't know what would be sexier. Especially since his own name was slipping through Those parted lips.

The blonde noticed his mansion coming closer and tucked Kyoya's neediness back inside of his pants. He was rewarded with a whine of frustration. He buckled the younger's belt and smiled. "Come on, amour~ I'll let you finish once we're inside. Or rather- I'm inside." He smirked inwardly at the hitch of Kyoya's breath and the eager nod. The two dropped off their bags and coats before walking into Tamaki's large and sound-proof bedroom and locking the door. Tamaki shoved off Kyoya's tie and shirt, ripping off a few buttons in the process. He then threw his lover onto the bed and reached into his night stand. He grabbed six things; a spreader bar, two leather straps, a gag, a blindfold and a pair of metal handcuffs.

He forced Kyoya's hands above his head and clicked the handcuffs in place, the chain going behind a metal pole of Tamaki's bedframe. Kyoya was then blindfolded and gagged. Tamaki smiled at his handy work. But he wasn't finished. He tore off Kyoya's trousers and shoes, breaking the buttons of those too. He threw off the silk boxers and smiled, admiring Kyoya's body...

The teen was pale, very pale. He was slender and not very muscle-y For how tall he was. There was no pubic hair or chest hair, only smooth skin. A mess of raven black hair covered the pale skin of Kyoya's forehead. The navy blue blindfold covered beautiful onyx eyes and the matching gag covered a bit of his flushed cheeks. After all, Kyoya looked too shallow in black; navy blue and dark red suited him moRe. Red painted cheeks and ears were grazed with goosebumps. Muffled pants escaped the gag. Mmm...

Kyoya suddenly felt self-conscious. He wanted to cover himself up and actually went to do just that with his legs. Tamaki noticed and grabbed the two leather straps. One ankle he strapped to the nearest metal pole of his bedframe; at the end of course. The other had his leg stretched up, but not uncomfortably, to tie around his bed's canopy poles. That position gave him full view of Kyoya's gorgeous body. He felt himself grow even harder.. If that was possible.

But Kyoya still tried to block himself with his knees.. Just for the spreader bar to be placed and tied between his said knees, forcing his legs to stay wide open. "Mm." He heard Tamaki hum. A smooth hand cupped his face. "Why hide? You are gorgeous, mon Cherie." He heard Tamaki coo. Tamaki watched as Kyoya made muffled sounds. He played with Kyoya's chest; pinching one nipple while sucking the other, then switching.

He grinned as he lapped at Kyoya's stomach with his tongue. He dipped lower, licking and nipping at Kyoya's inner thighs. He looked at the vibrator and moaned softly. He officially needed Kyoya. Now. He undressed and grabbed some lube. He smirked at his ten inch erection. He slipped off the spreader bar and removed the vibrator. He positioned his tip at Kyoya's stretched entrance. Kyoya shivered. "What do you want?" Tamaki sneered.

"Mmph!" Kyoya bit the dark gag, pearly whites contrasting to the blue. Tamaki snapped and pounded straight into his lover. He moaned and started off quick. Kyoya wailed and moaned, muffled, and wow was he loud, even through the gag! Kyoya felt heat pool in his stomach. Tamaki's quick and hard thrusts to his too abused prostate pushed him over the edge. Kyoya's muscles tightened in a mock orgasm, voice failing him and didn't make it past the cloth.. Tamaki's eyes rolled in his head. This was too great. He felt close too. He pulled off the rings and Kyoya came. Hard.

Tamaki wasn't there just yet. He pounded into Kyoya quickly. Kyoya bit the gag even harder, wails muffled, eyes pricking at his eyes as he was fucked into oversensitivity. He was tightening and writhing. Just by the look of ecstasy, Tamaki came. They both collapsed. Tamaki soon pulled out and Kyoya whimpered. Too much. The blonde took off all the restraints and put then away, lube and toys going with them. The two lovers' lips met. Tamaki bit on Kyoya's collar. Once happy with the marks, he pulled away and held the smaller to his chest. They drifted off, content and happy. No matter what, Daddy would always please Mommy. Even if it's in the most teasing way.


End file.
